Seven
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: MEOH It is the lucky number, and Gaara will tell you why he agrees. Sometimes gifts are not what you expected… Happy birthday to him! GaaNaru Prawns


**SEVEN**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary: MEOH **It is the lucky number, and Gaara will tell you why he agrees. Sometimes gifts are not what you expected… Happy birthday to him! GaaNaru Prawns

**Disclaimer: **I own not the fluffy kids, but my sister wants to kidnap Nir.

**Author's Notes: **Hello dear readers! Yes, I did have this ready for Gaara's birthday, but my hiatus only ended now. Anyway, here you have some GaaNaru sugary prawns. And thank you to everyone who made the hiatus go by so easily! I love you, guys!

* * *

He was, despite all, melancholic, disappointed.

The 19th came round and he was there to greet it with excitement, inwardly expecting to be pleasantly surprised, to be swept off his feet by a certain blonde and to be shown a new domain of their endless realms of pleasure… Even though he woke up to an empty bed, he had left his dreams with a smile, and was ready to greet the entire sunny January day with it as he got dressed, long white robe over teal tunic.

"Happy birthday, baby brother!" His siblings jumped him at sight when he came through for breakfast, prodding him and ruffling his ruby hair in a way they wouldn't dare to even think of so many years before. He smiled.

"Happy birthday, Lord Kazekage!" Nir, his assistant, shyly greeted him with a handshake and promptly opened the door to his office, showing him the myriad of pleasant gifts inside. He chuckled.

"Happy birthday, gorgeous!" His female subjects had swarmed his paperwork with a river of small cards which smelled of sweet perfume and bore impeccable handwriting, wishing him the best for his new year of life, boldly observing he was getting handsomer as that number of years increased. He blushed.

"Happy birthday!" All the other gifts scattered over his desk silently sang to him a joyful tune of acknowledgement, many of them coming all the way from the Leaf Village and even the Water Country. He nodded, approved.

However…

There was a large spot in the center of his desk that was very obvious for its voidance, and there had been no signs that it would be filled soon. Still, he waited.

The whole day passed by and the belated gifts found their way to him. Baki, Aiko, Matsuri, Pora visited him, yelled at him, wrote to him. He received them with gladness, but still no trace of anything else. He drooped.

There was a small cake and an intimate party, even an official congratulation from the Council and an easier work-day, but not what he had woken for that day. He despaired.

But no one seemed to notice his afflictions, everyone looked so happy while he felt like he had had aged not just one but ten years already. In his office, he eyed the strange contraption he used as a radio to the Leaf and considered using it, but decided against it. He was sad, but he needed to understand that sometimes providence would deliver disappointments like these, there would be times, important dates where they wouldn't be together. Such were the woes of a long-distant relationship…

In any case, he was glad with his achievements, with the way everyone had introduced him to a whole new year of experiences, and he was sure _he_ would be proud when he told him all about it. He felt himself longing for that moment, for once smirking.

No longer willing to wait, he rose from his chair and went the full circle, back to the place where he started. He got into bed, and he slept empty dreams. He surrendered.

* * *

"Tell me again what has happened, Nir…" an inconvenient yawn escaped the Kazekage's lips as he clumsily followed his assistant in the dead of night.

He had been deeply asleep when he was called in because of… "Bandits, sir! A dozen of them attacking the market!" Nir scurried with great speed in front of him, he had to make an effort to keep up. "The Jonin require you assistance!"

And he had to attend to them, of course, even if he was in his plain black pajamas (he would have slept naked if the previous day had gone a different way…) and rather drowsy. In any case, the delicate mood he was in would usher his sand to terminate the problem rather quickly, as his levels of annoyance increased.

Still, however sleepy he might have been, he would know the way out of the mansion from his bedroom anytime, and, corridor after corridor, Nir wasn't taking him there… His suspicious rose when he noticed his assistant was much more nervous than usual and eventually led them to stop by a door he had never used before.

"Nir, what…?"

"I think you should go inside, Lord Kazekage…" he interrupted, his ashamed stare downcast and his left hand fumbling to turn the doorknob open.

Strangely, he found himself smiling. A spark of hope caused it, perhaps. "There were never any bandits, were there?" he asked.

The other young man merely shook his head and opened the door. The Kazekage was holding his breath as he walked inside.

It was, indeed, a room he had never visited before. It would have been dark if it weren't for the endless candles scattered about. It would have been odorless if it weren't for the burning incense, for the distinct scent of essential oils. And it would have been empty if it weren't for the beautiful furniture it had been pampered with, for the seven people waiting for him, some sitting in magnificent chairs, some lounging on rich sofas, some just standing, all of them honey-skinned, golden-haired and azure-eyed, perfect clones of the person he had expected all throughout the previous day. The redhead let the breath he had been holding out in a long, drawn-out sigh. And what was the blonde wearing, that flowed and glowed as he moved? Oh, fu…

"L-lord Hokage, I hope everything is as you wanted… I should leave now," and Nir turned and motioned to flee, his eyes stubbornly glued to the floor, decided not to see anything he would regret while his boss's eyes hungrily feasted upon the sight of his beautiful lover.

"Thanks, Nir, you did great," the Naruto in the center responded, but he was no longer paying attention to anything other than ruby, ivory and jade. He was so full of it... seven times full of it. And neither was the Kazekage, who merely grunted an unintelligible sound as a reply to his fleeing assistant. A lump of sand was quick to slam the door closed after his departure, and he stood still while the other finally approached him, tantalizingly slowly.

And now he could see what the blonde and all his clones were wearing.

Loosely draped around his hipbones, a collar of thin, smooth vermillion fabric carried golden sequins and a frail structure of cloth down to his ankles, by far not enough to cover half of the beautifully sculpted legs… or what he held between them. The Seventh Hokage never was an elegant walker, but as he came to him, the trousers, the sequins and the space they had to spare along with his magnificent upper body moved with him in a delicious rhythm of motion, sound and vision, and, if he had not been hypnotized by it, the Kazekage would find himself using all last bit of self-control not to move forward too.

"_There are also harems in the Sand Village, but obviously I'm not that interested in having one for myself…" _he had said, once upon a time, explaining to his lover all the unique traditions of his country…

Oh, and did Naruto find a way to gain his interest now! There were small wounds on his fingers and the redhead realized the other had taken all this time sewing the outfits himself. The blonde was now separated from him by a miserable, lonely inch, and the redhead was already aiming for delish lips, warm, inviting skin. But Naruto was brave enough to stop the attempt before it occurred, pressing tanned fingers to pale lips with trembling, unsure hands. "Not yet," was all he said, and the Kazekage could tell he too had a lot of unexpected control over his actions. But, what more was the blonde planning for him? Hadn't he died enough already?

The fingers moved to his dark eyelids. "Close your eyes," the blonde's reassuring, smiling voice requested. What else could he do but comply? Then, in the darkness, the sound of steps was heard and he was lifted up by at least eight arms, he was carried, never feeling unsafe or about to fall until the same arms carefully laid him like an offering on what could only be a mattress. A very comfortable mattress.

But he had failed to understand he would be not the offering, but the praised deity.

Eyes still closed, more than arms, he could feel hands spreading out unevenly. A pair played with his left shoulder as it made its way to his pale hand, another was already tracing its fingers over the sensitive skin of his right forearm. The third and fourth pairs were taking the most interesting routes down his legs, and all the redhead could do was take it all in, blinded in eyes but not in skin. And moan. And did he do just that.

After a few moments of almost-bliss, a fifth pair of hands joined in, and with great satisfaction he felt his now-so-unbearably-suffocating clothing being peeled off by it, not losing the chance to pass by every sweet spot it could find on its way… As it took off his pants and all that laid beneath them, the redhead threw his legs up to try to imprison one of the clones between them, but his needy skin was greeted only by the breath of an impish chuckle, and then by the travels of the lips that had formed it. It is of some importance to note that Naruto (all of them) did his best to roam all around his lover's crotch area without actually getting there. The Kazekage's moans of torturing pleasure filled the heavy air, and he didn't realize how musical they were to the blonde…

But his pleasant dissatisfaction was soon to come to an end, for a sixth pair of hands had managed to get hold of his head from behind him, and for the first time he opened his eyes. He was greeted by that shade of red-blue, fire-sky he had missed so much drilling pleasure holes in him, from a face that was probably a reflection of his body's flustering, crimson tainting whiskered cheeks. Naruto leaned down to him and the redhead finally caught him, absorbed him, sucked the kiss his body had been screaming for right from those beautiful lips, dancing tongue and teasing teeth.

And then the fifth clone found his arousal.

Except for his frenzied head, Gaara discovered he couldn't move, even though he wanted to so much, this closeness wasn't nearly enough. Naruto hadn't physically bound him, but the six chains of pleasure threaded around him were all the more effective, his entire body too busy, too needy, to desperate to do anything more that receive…

Expert, tender hands roamed over his arms, legs, belly and chest, and now neck, cheeks and genitalia. Very skilled almost grinning mouths abused both his responsive lips and his bursting penis, driving the sanity out of him, faster with each passing second. His lover's name flowed through him like a moaning mantra, a pagan prayer, and it didn't take long before his heart made his entire body dissolve, fade to a shade of golden cerulean that turned all his matter to mush.

The Kazekage rode out of his climax still moaning, panting heavily as the fiery skies still observing him from above saved all details of this intimate moment to a part of his memory he'd turn to in lonely nights. He kissed the clone once again, but he heard more steps approaching: the seventh one, the real Naruto, who had been sitting from afar, readying himself to take the final prize…

When the kiss was over, all clones vanished in an artificial mist, and their creator lived the prequel of his lover's birthday gift twice, thrice, four, five, six times in a row, turning a very peculiar shade of pink as he did so. The sequins tinkled when the Hokage motioned to straddle his redhead, and the redhead could feel the weight of the other's erection upon him prompt him to a new arousal too.

The real Naruto wasted no time till he had his body fully pressed to the one beneath him, till his mouth was a long, stretched toothy and mischievous grin sliding over the other. The Kazekage weaved his arms and legs around him and his hands teasingly tugged on the frail tingling fabric, which would soon disappear.

For a moment, there was silence, though all that needed to be said was said in the way azure met jade.

"_Happy birthday, Gaara…" _and it was so good to hear those words. But, in the end, hadn't they always been there all along? _"Sorry I was late…"_

And even though it was no longer the 19th, this was his true birthday gift, and the rest of the celebrations were held in that room he had never been to before but he would now always remember.

"_Thank you, Naruto…"_

_Always._

* * *

Gaara and Naruto now have a porn room :D

kathlaida-princess logging out…


End file.
